What does your mind say now?
by princess-snow510
Summary: "What does your mind say now, love?" a one-shot, steamy bondage featured: read at your own risk! LONG LIVE KLONNIE! currently a one-shot...


**Ok for the record I'm totally blaming The Cuteness for this perverted piece of writing that I have produced from the darkest parts of my mind. Yes I'm blaming you. lol I hope your not mad...please don't be mad...**

**You and your hardcore Klonnie shipping!**

**And because of that review that's like literally all I could think about….like literally.**

**But its ok, you're not totally to blame….it's my fault. My pervy brain and my idle hands…**

**And you know what they say about idle hands….**

**So this is hot bondage one shot is inspired by The Cuteness, and is for all my other hardcore Klonnie shippers hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus finished tying the blindfold across my eyes and moved to tie my hands behind the chair. His warm hands then pulled my legs up and out until they hung over the chairs wooden arms. He secured them in place at the knee and ankle leaving me exposed, cool air colliding with my heat.

He hadn't even touched me and already my body quickened for him, greedy with anticipation.

"Tonight love, I'll be introducing you to the crop."

My breath hitched, but I remained silent. As Klaus liked to remind me, the time for talking about these things was before I was naked and tied up. I'd had my chance to negotiate and it had long passed, but that didn't mean there wasn't a moment where I wished I could go back and say something different.

Ever the observant, Klaus said, "You're fighting with yourself again. Your mind is always trying to be the boss, isn't it?"

"Yes daddy." I said. I had learned long ago that Klaus liked being called that. I had taken me a while to learn that it was a power play and another form of dominance, it was also his biggest ego stroker.

I heard him growl at the name. He leaned down, the stubble of his beard pricking my cheek as he whispered, "That's why I tie you up, so your mind has no choice but to let go. You have no choice."

I nodded my agreement; goosebumps tightening my skin as his hot breathe tickled my ear. Being with Klaus was about letting go of the mind and feeling the body. It was the most important lesson he had taught me. One I still struggled to learn at times do to my lifestyle. Being the resident witch and having to constantly worry about Elena and the Salvatore brothers and every other Tom, Dick and Joe made the mind very narrow minded indeed.

My mind was a rebellious hellion, but Klaus forced it under and gave my body's desires a voice.

I am complete with him.

He moved away from me and said, "The crop is painful, but I'll go easy on you since it's your first time."

Klaus ran what I assumed was the crop over my body, tracing my arms, trailing down my stomach to caress my center before moving to outline each leg.

There was a long pause after that, where he let the suspense build up. Then, with a faint whoosh of air the first hit landed on my stomach. I hissed at the contact. It stung like a hive of angry bees.

Klaus ignored my reaction and snapped the crop over my stomach. Arms and legs with measured efficiency. A heat map blossomed on my skin, scorching its way around my erogenous zones, leaving them cold. The initial shock of the pain wore off after that, and the sensation became mundane and un-stimulating. My nerves were becoming numbs.

Noting my lack of reaction, Klaus flicked my nipple with the crop.

I gasped as the snap spread sensation from my nipple to my pussy.

He alternated nipples for a while until I was very sensitive. My breast became heavy and swollen. I felt my nipple jutting out at full attention, the tips in flamed from the crop. Between my legs, a hungry craving smoldered, aching with impatience.

He paused to caress my breasts with the crop. "Such lovely breast, now with cherry tips."

I moaned in response arching my breasts up to meet the sting.

Klaus moved on to smack my legs, forcing on the more delicate flesh in the inner thigh, staying there until I stopped tensing in anticipation of the sting. Then with no warning at all, it snapped at my labia.

Even though I was restrained my hip bounced trying to dance around the crop. I couldn't escape Klaus, though, and he knew it, laughing as I tried to evade him.

"Dance all you want love, I won't miss." he said and with that the crop zapped my clit.

I shrieked. Pain burned through me and then like a phoenix, sizzled into pleasure. My shriek changed too, into a soft moan of acceptance and welcome.

Again the stinging burn came down on my clit. Before I could draw a breath, it hit me again. And again. Pleasure created in a heavy wave behind the pain.

Instead of dancing away, I now strained to open wider, to lift my hips toward him.

_Please Klaus…_I thought but I wouldn't beg, I stroked his ego enough, I didn't want his head to explode.

I wanted and needed anything Klaus wished. I was crucible, a repository for pain to become more than it even imagined for itself.

He switched tactics then, using the crop to massage my clit instead of hitting it. My breath came in heaving rasps as the first tremor of the coming orgasm rolled through me.

_Just a little more… _

"You're close aren't you?"

I nodded, and rolled my eyes at his question. He already knew I was close, he could smell it on me.

"I'm going to beat this organism out of you." the crop snapped across my pussy again this time with more force. The zing of it stern touch made my stomach clench and nipples ache.

He used the crop to pry open my mouth. "What does your mind say now, love?"

"Yes." I said tasting my salt in the leather.

"Yes what?" he reprimanded me with another smack against my clit.

"Yes, daddy, beat the orgasm out of me." I said, thighs trembling as my climax gained momentum from my plea alone.

In response to my acquiesce, he brought the crop down on me fast and furious. The extra intensity and speed exploded in an orgasmic starburst that radiated from my core to the rest of my body. I moaned, as dramatic and high-pitched as an opera singer, unable to remain silent as pleasure swept me away and soothed the pain.

Klaus leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Tomorrow love when you're with your obnoxious friends and you're faking a way to exterminate me for good, you will be sore and sensitive, you will come if I even look at you."

I couldn't respond because the orgasm wasn't done with me yet. He stroked the fire with delicate strokes of the crop, keeping me on tenterhooks of pleasure, almost bringing it full circle back to pain. My body remained taut and straining, unable to relax into the release.

Klaus knew how to play my body, to make it sing just for him.

When I was spent, he left me to rest for a few moments. While the blind fold kept me from knowing for sure, I knew he was watching me, silently admiring his work. That was simply the artist in him. I imagined my caramel skin stung red from his attentions, my juices glistening in the light and the way the ropes folded my long limbs into lines of his choosing. Klaus loved that I was flexible. He called bondage with me origami, teasing that he would make a crane with me next.

He returned to me without a word, communicating with just his touch-our most fluent language. First he laid a gentle hand on my thigh, tracing down to my center with a finger and then I heard a sucking sound.

"You're so sweet. The sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He dipped his fingers again, but this time pushed it into my mouth so I could taste myself.

"I'm only sweet for you." I said.

"Do I bring out the best in you?" he nipped the nape of my neck with just his lips. The contrast of his tenderness against the pervious harshness of my cropping made me shiver.

"Yes daddy."

"The question is, can you bring out the best in me?"

I smirked as the head of his cock nudged my opening. "Oh yes daddy, I can."

He pushed and I accepted him, eager for his length to fill me. I had to be patient though, his ropes did not allow me to do much more than accept what I was given. However, once he was buried in me, my slick softness wrapped tight around his hardness. I gave him back all the energy he had poured into me, bathing him in it.

But Klaus knew me very well enough to keep me from having the upper hand. First he distracted me by twisting my nipples, which were sensitive enough that I cried out. The he pushed down on my hips, refusing to give me space to move against him.

From there he set the rhythm, moving too fast for me to grip him and just the right speed to tease another orgasm from my spent body.

He spoke as I came with a soft yipping noise. "What does you mind say now?"

I was beyond words just then, but he knew that.

Klaus delighted in my narration of his gifts as they were opening within me. Even my eyes were closed behind the blindfold, shutting out the world twice over. My mind had been consumed by sensation, from the ropes pulling on my body, to the throbbing heat of the crop's attentions and the moist decadence of my orgasm.

I quivered around him, my core fluttering against his hardness like a moth desperate to touch the sun.

Finally, I said, my voice deep with emotion, "I am yours Klaus."

"Yes you are…" he growled slamming into me and cumming with a howl. His finger dug into my hips with bruising force claiming me.

* * *

**Leave a review please!**

**Till next time little lambs...**


End file.
